Una semana, una tonada, 36 hrs
by Leay93
Summary: Hermione había aprendidó a acostumbrarse a su turbulenta relación con Ron, por suerte para ella contaba con Harry para ayudarle a pasar los problemas. El bosque de Dean, Harry y Hermione, no fueron una buena combinación. ¿Qué hará Hermione cuando las cosas se compliquen? Una semana, tiempo suficiente para cambiar su vida.Una tonada acompañó la duda de Harry. 36hrs para solucionarlo
1. Una semana

**.:Una semana:.**

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso? A estar a un par de centímetros el uno del otro. ¡Ah! Claro, _Ron. _Jamáspensó que su pelirrojo amigo le pudiera dar la felicidad más grande y al mismo tiempo la peor de las maldiciones. Gracias a la estúpida pelea que inició con Hermione, ella se encontraba ahí con él. A una mísera distancia el uno del otro. La semana fue rápida y alucinante, que todo parecía salido de un sueño.

Todo había comenzado una noche, cuando él se encontraba recostado sobre su sofá, viendo un partido de futbol, extrañamente siempre le gusto ese deporte muggle. Justo en el minuto cincuenta del partido, su castaña amiga apareció frente a él.

–Ese idiota, cómo se le ocurre decir esas tonterías- los gritos de Hermione resonaban en el apartamento del moreno.

Años atrás, el moreno se hubiera apresurado al encuentro con la Gryffindor, pero ahora él podía imaginarse el por qué de su ira y sabía el causante de la misma. El ojiverde aún recordaba que durante las primeras discusiones entre Ron y Hermione, ella lograba encontrarlo, ya fuera en su apartamento o donde quiera que él estuviese y en aquellos días la castaña era un mar de lágrimas y balbuceos indescifrables, a los cuales Harry intentaba buscar explicación y consuelo. Pero años después él aún no sabía quién se había acostumbrado mejor a aquella situación; si Hermione con su problemática relación o Harry con las formas de consolarla.

Durante todas aquellas reuniones Granger-Potter de emergencia, el moreno había descubierto que a su mejor amiga nada le caía mejor para calmar su ánimo que una taza de canela con poca azúcar, así que ignorando, los reclamos que Hermione profesaba al aire, se dirigió hacia su cocina a preparar la roja bebida.

–De verdad Harry, no sé cuan estúpido puede llegar a ser Ron. De verdad esta vez sí que se pasó, no sé si reírme o enojarme.

–Pues creo que ahora sólo te queda reírte, más furiosa lo veo difícil- el ojiverde le contestó, extendiéndole una taza naranja para que ella la tomara.

– ¿Sabes con lo que salió esta vez?- preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la taza.

–Mione, mi oclumancia está un poco oxidada.

–Dijo que si él no es tan bueno como tú, entonces deberías ser mi novio.

El ojiverde se sobresalto ante la oración de Hermione, ¿había escuchado bien? Hermione también cayó en cuenta de su error.

–Harry…No es…no es lo que piensas. Ya sabes cómo es Ron y sus bobos celos- Dijo la castaña tratando de componer su idea, tratando de justificar los incongruentes sentimientos de su pelirrojo novio.

–Lo sé- dijo con desanimo-. Aún recuerdo cuando yo era el principal blanco de ellos.

A Harry siempre le causaba cierta decepción que cuando alguna persona mencionaba si existía algún tipo de relación, más allá de la amistad, entre él y Hermione, ésta siempre negara velozmente, es qué a caso había algo malo con él, a caso no era buen material para ser su novio.

–Exactamente y que ahora salga con la misma cosa, me hartó- la voz de la inteligente mujer sacó de sus cavilaciones a Harry, qué no supo con certeza cuanto tiempo tardó ella en responder.

–Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-el chico de gafas pregunto en tono serio.

A Hermione, más que el tono de su respuesta, fue ésta misma la que le sorprendió. Harry nunca le había hablado de esa forma y mucho menos cuando de problemas con el menor de los varones Weasley se trataba, ¿A caso su mejor amigo estaba comenzando hartarse de ella?

–Vaya…No pensé que estuvieras ocupado, tal vez no fue un buen momento para venir- dijo apenada.

– ¿Ah?- el moreno reaccionó y corrigió su error-. No lo preguntaba por eso Hermione. Te tengo una propuesta-sonrió.

– ¿Propuesta? Quiero escucharlo señor Potter.

–Tú, yo y el bosque de Dean.

La ex-prefecta sabía a lo que se refería Harry, pero ¿era una buena solución a su problema? Generalmente la ayuda del ojiverde sólo iba de abrazos y palabras de consuelo, hasta consejos y regaños para Ron. De cierta forma se sentía nerviosa ante la proposición del moreno. Eran amigos de toda la vida ¿no?, entonces porque sentía miedo de pasar tiempo a solas con él.

–Sí Mione, piénsalo, qué mejor forma que relajarte y evitar que mates a Ron, además ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de campamento?

Lo cierto era que desde su temporada como fugitivos, durante su constante casería por parte de los carroñeros, no volvió a usar una tienda de campaña y no es que aquella experiencia pudiera ser considerada placentera. Quizá la última vez que había disfrutado de la belleza de aquel bosque fuera con sus padres, antes de la guerra mágica. Y como siempre Harry supo leer en su rostro lo que acongojaba su mente, sabiendo cuando necesitaba su amiga un viaje fuera de Londres, lejos de los problemas.

–Todo está dicho, nos vamos mañana- sonrió feliz.

– ¿¡Mañana!? Estás loco, ni siquiera he dicho sí o no.

–Comprendo- haciendo una falsa mueca meditabunda-. Te pregunto ¿Hermione vendrías de campamento con tu encantador mejor amigo?

Y la castaña, ante tal pregunta, no pudo negarse, así como el moreno no pudo evitar mostrarse satisfecho al haber doblegado, una vez más, la voluntad de la hechicera. Pero aún con su propuesta aceptada, Hermione no quedaba convencida con la loca idea de irse al día siguiente.

–Ya en serio Harry ¿mañana?

–Tienes razón, mejor hoy.

La chica no pudo decir palabra alguna que evitara que su amigo saliera a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Para cuando reaccionó él ya estaba empacando.

– ¿Hermione aún recuerdas el hechizo que usaste para agrandar tu bolso?

– ¡Harry estás demente!- Hermione gritó, ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por Harry.

–Vamos Mione, ¿qué puedes perder? Es la mejor opción para tranquilizarte y poder pensar que harás con tus constantes peleas con Ron. Esto del tira y afloja debe terminar. Ya no son unos adolescentes, que un día se odian a muerte y al siguiente son la pareja más feliz de Londres.

Harry: dos, Hermione: cero.

La chica de ojos castaños sabía que cuando Harry se ponía serio y hablaba con tal determinación era más que necesario hacer caso a sus palabras, además tenía razón, esta vez debería buscar una forma de terminar con tajo con sus peleas absurdas, si quería que su relación funcionara.

–Déjame a mí hacerlo, quizá conviertas la casa de campaña en una alfombra voladora o algo por el estilo.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer en el mítico bosque, aquel que les traía tantos recuerdos, tristes pero al fin de cuentas recuerdos. El viento soplando y desacomodando ambas indomables cabelleras, fue la señal para comenzar a moverse.

Como años atrás, decidieron montar la casa y todo el campamento cerca del lago, así sería más fácil conseguir agua y alimentos, además de que la primavera creaba una temperatura algo calurosa, para el tipo de clima de Inglaterra.

En cosa de minutos todo estaba listo, el sol se había ocultado, cambio que ninguno de los dos magos notó. Sus estómagos comenzaron a gruñir, reflejando todo lo vivido en ese día.

–Bueno es hora de conseguir la comida, iré a pescar- dijo el ojiverde.

– ¿Pescar, a estas horas de la noche? Harry lo único que atraparás será un resfriado.

–Hermione no seas tan exagerada, estamos en primavera, el clima es muy bueno.

–Pero que pasa si caes al lago y te enfermas, terminaré cuidándote y se supone que estamos aquí por mí.

–Muy bien, Srta. Granger, entonces ¿usted qué sugiere para la cena de hoy?

–Por suerte para usted joven Potter, su amiga es siempre está para salvarle el día- la castaña siguió el juego que impuso el ojiverde.

Hermione se introdujo a la tienda, dejando a un desconcertado Harry. Minutos después la Gryffindor reapareció con unos emparedados y una tetera.

– ¿Sándwiches y té?- incrédulo, Harry señaló a las manos de Hermione.

– ¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó algo indignada-. Hace unos instantes querías pescar.

–Touché. Pero la comida de mañana corre por mi cuenta.

Los primeros dos días del campamento de los gryffindors, lucían normal, como cualquier otro viaje que hubieran hecho en el pasado. Pero algo inquietaba al moreno y eso fue la actitud de Hermione. El ojiverde notaba que la mirada de su mejor amiga, se perdía entre las líneas de los libros de leía. Harry aprendió a lo largo de los años que sólo algo realmente importante podría alejarla de su pasión por la lectura.

Pero él no mencionó nada, él pretendía pescar e ignorarla cuando leía, pero estaba al pendiente de cada suspiro y mirada pérdida por parte de ella. ¿Era por Ron? Extrañamente, Harry no podía descifrar los muy bien encriptados pensamientos de Hermione.

– ¿Hermione?- la llamó, decidido a descubrir lo que ella escondía.

–Sí.

Harry no supo que más decir, no esperaba que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa radiante, llena de gentileza y ternura. ¿Ella siempre sonreía así? La duda surgió en el moreno. Quizá sí, pero ahora con su pequeña preocupación por ella, lograba notarlo, se hizo una nota mental para que de ahora en adelante pudiera estar más atento y no perderse de nuevo aquella bella sonrisa.

– ¿Harry?- la hechicera movió su mano para llamar la atención del moreno.

–Dime Mione- respondió distraídamente.

Confundida y un poco resignada, ladeó suavemente su cabeza, ante la distracción del ojiverde.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste?

– ¿Yo?- inquirió dudoso, sólo para recordar que él inició aquella serie de preguntas-. ¡Ah!...pues…me estaba preguntando… ¿por qué soy el único que hace las tareas difíciles?

–Si con tareas difíciles te refieres a estar sentado y esperar que la comida llegue a ti, entonces, le pido disculpas por hacerlo trabajar como un burro.

–Aunque te burles, es un trabajo difícil, el cual por cierto deberías aprender, uno nunca sabe con lo que se encuentra en la vida silvestre.

–No me preocupo mucho por ello, tengo mi varita y con eso me basta.

– ¿Pero que tal que llega un oso gigante o un nargle y te la roban?

–Ok, creo que estar demasiado tiempo lejos de la civilización te ha afectado, ahora suenas como Luna.

–Ven, te enseñaré.

¿Cuál era el plan de Harry? Ni él lo sabía. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en uno, mientras se preocuparía por mostrarle a su castaña amiga como atrapar un pez.

Los días seguían su curso, el tiempo no parecía parar y Harry no podía importarle menos. El moreno seguía sin conseguir penetrar la barrera que Hermione había colocado en su mente. Harry se obsesionó con saber el por qué del triste ánimo de la chica. Todo parecía repetirse: él y Hermione solos, todo debido a Ron; Harry sin saber qué hacer para animarla; Hermione cerrada como un libro de la sección prohibida.

_Prohibida, _aquella palabra que durante una de las primeras peleas entre Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo uso en su contra. Cuando el ex-buscador fue a reclamarle por el pésimo trato que tenía con la bruja.

–Harry esto a ti no te concierne, las cosas son entre Hermione y yo- dijo Ron en aquella ocasión.

–Claro que me involucran, Ron. Por si los has olvidado ambos son mis mejores amigos y me entrometo cuando sé uno de los dos está actuando como idiota- mirando al ojiazul significativamente.

– ¿Ahora el idiota soy yo?- Ron espetó furioso -. ¡Ah! Claro, no importa quién cometa el error, nunca desconfiarás de Hermione, siempre estarás de su lado.

– ¿Qué?- fue lo primero que vino a la mente del niño que vivió.

–Sólo te diré, que ella no es para ti- respondió rudamente.

– ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!- el que ahora estaba furioso era Harry-. Ella es mi mejor amiga, es más, es como mi…

–No uses la excusa de la hermana, sólo te repito, ella es una mujer prohibida para ti.

Dicho esto, aquella noche el distraído pelirrojo desapareció, sólo para horas después regresar arrepentido, pidiendo disculpas a su mejor amigo y su novia. Y fueron las disculpas, las que hicieron que Harry olvidara dicho incidente.

Pero ahora con años de peleas, las cosas parecían más calmadas, el moreno pensaba que con el tiempo sus amigos habían logrado madurar y poder conllevar una relación adulta o al menos eso quería creer. En algún momento el ojiverde se planteó la idea de que quizá era tanta la costumbre y tan poco el amor entre ambos gryffindors, que su relación parecía ser cosa de segundo plano. En aquella relación, eran más importantes las cenas con los amigos, que las que podían compartir uno con el otro; dónde las peleas no traían consigo románticas reconciliaciones; dónde Ron trataba a la castaña con el mismo cariño con el que trataba a su pelirroja hermana menor. Con un suspiro alejó los recuerdos de su mente.

–Oye Mione ¿qué haremos esta noche?

– ¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?- respondió inocentemente, mientras Harry fruncía su ceño.

– ¿_Pinky_ _ y Cerebro?- _preguntó incrédula-. Ratones blancos, uno cabezón y listo, y otro delgado y torpe- el chico de la cicatriz sólo negó.

– ¡Por favor Harry! Hasta Ronald sabe quiénes son.

Extrañamente molesto por la mención de su amigo, Harry se mostró algo indignado porque su amiga haya hecho la comparación con el ojiazul.

–Disculpe mi falta de cultura Srta. Granger. Ilústreme.

–Es una famosa serie muggle, sobre un par de ratones que buscan la dominación del mundo, mediante extraños planes.

–Pues no me suena, mejor ayúdame con la fogata en lugar de hablar cosas sin sentido. Ratones conquistadores, que tontería- susurrando la última oración.

Hermione intentó responderle pero prefirió callar y ayudarle con lo que pidió. Una, poco frecuente tensión se generó, ambos jóvenes detestaban cuando caían en esa situación, así que el primero en recomponer la situación fue el único heredero Potter.

–Me refería a qué podemos hacer algo diferente esta noche. Debemos combatir la rutina.

– ¿Rutina?

Lo cierto era que Hermione no comprendía del todo la intención de Harry e inclusive no había pensado en las actividades desarrolladas en los días pasados, nunca sabía por qué el tiempo con el moreno no era aburrido o tedioso, ni decir que fuera rutinario. La castaña decidió hacer su parte y terminar con la pequeña 'discusión' anterior.

–Podemos contar historias de terror, ya sabes como en los campamentos muggles.

–Olvídalo. Tú me llevas una infinita ventaja, te has leído cada libro en Reino Unido relacionado con ese género.

–No exageres. ¿No será que le temes a las historias sobre fantasmas y monstruos?

–Eso es más ridículo que los ratones psicópatas. Soy un Gryffindor y por si lo has olvidado he enfrentado dragones, arañas gigantes, perros de tres cabezas, basiliscos y al 'señor tenebroso'- el hechicero se burló.

Por su parte Hermione perdió su sonrisa ante la mención de Voldemort, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry, que de nueva cuenta intentó corregir su error.

–Está bien, tú ganas, contemos historias de espantos- la chica de cabello crespo recobró su sonrisa y asintió.

Y así pasaron parte de la noche, entre relatos aburridos y graciosos por parte de Harry; cerrando con las historias espeluznantes por parte de Hermione, la cual tenía que aguantar la risa, que las muecas de Harry le provocaban. Tal fue el efecto de las palabras de la bruja que Harry se negaba a regresar a la tienda, el chico deseaba permanecer fuera, en campo abierto por si se necesitaba emplear una huida, además de que la luz del fuego le daba seguridad.

–Por actitudes como esta, a veces creo que el sobrero seleccionador se equivocó al colocarte en Gryffindor. No seas miedoso y entra, ya es tarde- habló fuertemente la castaña, de tal forma que sus palabras llegaran a Harry.

–No es eso, es sólo que tengo insomnio- el chico de gafas intentó justificarse, sin éxito.

Resignada Hermione salió de la tienda para hacer compañía a su amigo. Caminando lentamente se acercó a él y con su mirada le dijo que le hiciera un espació a su lado. Algunas veces no entendía como aquel joven, que fue capaz de enfrentar a su propia muerte, pudiera estar temeroso de un par de historias. Pero entonces recordó lo que siempre supo, ser valiente no significa vivir sin miedos, sino aceptarlos y aún así continuar con tu vida. Así que como siempre lo hizo, ayudaría a su amigo con este pequeño inconveniente. Hermione no notó el cambio de su expresión, por su parte Harry sí lo hizo. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada triste y compasiva, pero ahora el ojiverde sabía que esa castaña mirada era para él.

Con la desesperación a flor de piel, Harry llegó a su límite, tendría que confesar a su mejor amiga, que era incapaz de descifrar lo que le aquejaba.

–Hermione.

– ¿Sí?- de nuevo esa sonrisa y esa mirada.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- soltó el moreno, incorporándose para quedar de frente a su compañera, la cual por su parte no evitó mostrar su incertidumbre ante la pregunta-. Es que desde que llegamos, he notado que por momentos tu mente se aleja, se va a lugares y momentos a los que no puedo llegar.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Harry, ¿tan obvia había sido?

–Harry- después de pensar que palabras usaría comenzó-, no te negaré que este bosque logra sacar viejas memorias, que desearía enterrar, pero el tiempo aquí, contigo, ha sido mágico.

–Entonces dime qué pasa, no sólo quiero que sea una buena experiencia quiero que elimines todo rastro de dolor, déjame ayudarte- el ojiverde tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, apretándolas con determinación.

–Harry, los recuerdos son parte de la esencia de la vida, no podemos eliminarlos así como si nada.

–Es por Ron, ¿cierto?- ignorando las palabras de Hermione, soltó sus manos.

–No te voy a negar que algunos de los recuerdos tienen que ver con él, pero si he de confesarte, lo primero que me viene a la mente, cuando pienso en el Bosque de Dean, es lo que pasó en Godric's Hollow.

El chico de mirada esmeralda forzó a su mente en recordar dicho evento. Una vez que lo hizo, trató de buscar el por qué aquel evento mortificaba a Hermione, pero no lo logró y ella al percatarse de esto, continuó con su relato.

–La primera vez que te traje aquí, fue porque fuimos atacados por Nagini.

–Ajá.

–A veces, cuando veo el lago, recuerdo cuando cargaba cubos de agua para lavar tus heridas o cambiar el paño de tu frente. Cuando escucho a los animales pasar, recuerdo el miedo que tenía al pensar que eran carroñeros. Cuando el viento sopla, recuerdo cuando temía que tu fiebre no bajara. Cuando…

La castaña no pudo terminar su oración, debido a que Harry se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Él se sentía como una rata, todo ese tiempo ella había estado triste por su culpa, ahora más que nunca lamentaba sus decisiones temperamentales. Y ella ante el gesto de él, se puso de pie, para facilitarle su labor, no sin antes corresponder al abrazo.

–Lo lamento tanto Mione- dijo, odiándose a sí mismo.

–Tranquilo Harry eso ya pasó, además con lo que hemos pasado aquí en esta semana, ahora este bosque sólo me traerá recuerdos felices- Hermione intentó consolar al moreno.

Pero sin importar que dijera la hechicera, él deseaba borrar cada mala experiencia vivida. Con esa convicción decidió darle un recuerdo más, algo que ella no olvidara. Con ritmo lento y movimientos torpes, comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro, sin soltar a Hermione de su agarre.

– ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la castaña. Siguiendo, inconscientemente, a Harry.

– Shh.

Y con esto último, Harry afianzó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y las manos de ella sobre la espalda de él; por su parte, la barbilla de la chica se postró sobre el hombro de él y Harry al sentir el aliento de ella, rosándole su oreja, sólo se limitaba a dar esporádicos besos en la coronilla y en la sien de la castaña. A cada movimiento los besos eran más recurrentes y a cada beso, éstos se quedaban más tiempo sobre el rostro de Hermione.

La chica de mirada castaña fue la primera en detener el espontaneo baile. Aún con los labios de Harry sobre su mejilla, giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente y él, quizá por cobardía, se retiró a escasos milímetros.

–Ron estaba furioso, porque preferí acompañarte a comprar cortinas nuevas, que ir con él a una reunión con sus compañeros del trabajo- susurró contra los labios de Harry-. Dijo que siempre estabas tú antes que él.

Harry no quería comprender las palabras de Hermione, sólo quería acortar las distancias. Quién diría que en una semana todo el esquema de una vida puede cambiar. Quién diría que en ese tiempo desearas hacer lo prohibido, desearas besar a tu mejor amiga.

– ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- preguntó el ojiverde, frotando su nariz contra los delicados labios de ella. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados desde el inicio del baile, temía que al abrirlos todo se esfumara.

–Nada, sólo salí de la habitación y me aparecí en tu apartamento.

Harry seguía con la danza, pero ahora ésta era representada con sus labios, éstos se acercaban y alejaban de los de Hermione, había algo que le impedía concretar la acción, era ¿miedo?

La castaña también se preguntaba, conociendo el carácter del moreno, por qué no actuaba, por qué no simplemente la besaba y rompían el tortuoso deseo que acogía a ambos. Entonces un flash rojo la invadió, _él _era la razón. Y entonces la vocecilla, que solía aconsejarla en los años como estudiante, regresó y le decía que se alejara, que evitara el contacto a toda costa. Pero el cuerpo de Hermione deseaba todo lo contrario, además no siempre escuchaba y jactaba las ordenes que su conciencia le dijera, no siempre se puede hacer lo correcto. Pero de nueva cuenta la voz le dijo que las consecuencias no serían un simple castigo o la pérdida de puntos, los resultados serían peores, involucrarían una amistad de años, el corazón de alguien más.

Y para cuando Harry venció sus miedos y decidió cortar la distancia, fue demasiado tarde.

–Lo siento.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Hermione antes de desaparecer y dejarlo solo, en medio del bosque. Fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de no seguir a sus instintos. Fue la última vez que la vio, antes de que se convirtiera en la prometida de Ronald Weasley. Fue la primera vez que no pudo contarle a su mejor amiga sobre su penar. Fue, quizá, la única oportunidad que tuvo de besarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

El link de la **imagen** de** portada** pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Hola a todos, antes que nada si están aquí porque leyeron el fic anterior (Runa) pues sabrán de que va esto y les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta versión de los hechos. Y sino saben de que va esto explicó:

Hace poco participé en el segundo reto del foro 'Harmony hasta la muerte' en donde, de manera genera, se trataba de duelos, en los cuales se tenían que escribir dos fics, con una temática específica, y se competía con otro, se votaba para elegir un ganador del respectivo duelo y así se iba avanzado. Bueno para el primer duelo hice un Runa, el cuál llamé 'Siete días' pero la primera versión sólo constaba de 1000 palabras y ya para su publicación en FF decidí hacerlo más largo (me encanta parafrasear) y para el segundo duelo (me traumó el no poder extenderme en el primer duelo xD) decidí hacer como una continuación, por llamarlo de una forma, ya que esta es la versión o lo que pasaba paralelamente en el otro fic.

Entonces tenía otro par de ideas para one-shots, nada que ver con estos, bueno al menos al inicio, pero después en mi mente se empezaron a juntar y pues de un par de one-shots (uno Runa y uno Harmony) pasaron a ser un par de three-shots, así que si desean leer el fic Runa pueden buscarlo con el nombre de **'Siete días, 1440 min, una canción' **el otro fic, no afexcta la historia y desarrollo de este, así que los pueden leer por separado, pero pues si quieren algo Runa conocer ciertos aspectos (no tan relevantes) pueden leerlo.

Y bueno, cada semana subiré un capítulo ya sea de este fic o del Runa, quizá con suerte de ambos, de pendiendo el tiempo que me tomé y que tan inspirada esté para mis otros fics. Y finalmente se me han terminado las palabras xDD

Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado y esperen lo que vendrá. También pueden ver la portada directamente en mi twitter y verla (sin tener que pasar por mi perfil). Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias o dudas por review o twitter: Leay93  
:)


	2. Déjala ir

**.:****Déjala ir**:.

– ¿De verdad la vas a dejar ir?

Aquella oración seguía en su mente, desde la noche anterior cuando su rubia amiga apareció en su departamento, no podía alejar la conversación de su mente. Luna Lovegood irrumpió su soledad, gritado y removiéndose a lo largo de toda la casa del ojiverde.

Desde el día que Hermione lo abandonó en el bosque no la volvió a ver, por miedo a que todo haya sido una alucinación. Cuando la noticia del matrimonio de la castaña con el pelirrojo llegó hasta sus oídos, decidió alejarse. El compromiso significaba que la relación que Hermione tenía con Ron, era más importante que él.

La invitación fue el arma que lo mató. Ver en aquel cuadro de papel todas sus ilusiones destruidas escritas bajo las palabras: "Está cordialmente invitado a la unión matrimonial de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger". Lo que más le aterraba, era el saber que en cualquier momento su pelirrojo amigo podría tocar su puerta y pedirle que fuera su padrino, eso no podría soportarlo. Para su suerte no tuvo contacto con ninguno de sus dos 'mejores' amigos durante el compromiso de éstos. Todo lo que sabía sobre la boda le era informado por, la siempre comunicativa, Molly Weasley. Faltaban unos cuantos días para la boda y el pelinegro seguía sin confirmar su asistencia al magno evento.

Luna fue la única persona que coincidía con sus ideas, ya que ella le hizo ver que aquello estaba mal, que no estaba de acuerdo con la unión de los gryffindors. El ojiverde se preguntaba, qué es lo que le hacía a su extravagante amiga querer intervenir.

–Sé lo que pasó Harry- los grises ojos de Luna lo miraron fijamente.

El moreno tiró el vaso que llevaba consigo, ¿cómo se había enterado?, ¿quién más sabía sobre aquello?

– ¿Quién?… ¿cómo?- Harry balbuceaba. Luna intensificó su mirada, parecía buscar algo.

– ¿Tú y Hermione?- preguntó sorprendida la Ravenclaw.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabías entonces?- Harry era el ahora sorpendio.

–Nada- sonrió satisfecha por su descubrimiento-, esperaba que tú tuvieras algo que me ayudara a frenar esta locura y lo logré.

–Usaste legeremancia- Afirmó el moreno. Luna ensanchó su sonrisa-. ¿Cómo pudiste?

–Harry, no eres el único con granes habilidades para la magia- el mago iba a reclamar, cuando la rubia volvió a hablar-, o si te refieres al trasfondo ético y moral, déjame decirte que 'el rompe reglas' número uno de Hogwarts no tiene derecho a reprochar nada.

–Bueno y ahora que sabes lo que pasó, ¿qué harás?, ¿a quién se lo dirás?- preguntó de manera agresiva.

–Tranquilo Harry, ambos queremos lo mismo. Ambos sabemos que ese matrimonio es un error- Luna se acercó al ojiverde para tratar de calmarlo-. ¿Amas a Hermione?

–Claro que la amo- Harry se sintió ofendido a la pregunta.

–Me refiero a más que como amigos.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró los trozos del vaso que dejó caer. Desde el día que no tuvo el valor de besar a la castaña, se estuvo preguntando lo mismo y hasta ese entonces seguía sin poder darse una respuesta.

_–Reparo-_conjuró Luna y levantó el vaso extendiéndoselo a Harry- No se necesita ser de Ravenclaw para darse cuenta lo que sientes por ella.

–No tiene caso, ella y yo sólo podemos estar juntos en mis sueños-Harry tomó el vaso que la ojigris le ofrecía.

–Entonces te quedarás aquí,_ m__irando el fondo de tu vaso, esperando un día hacer realidad tu último sueño. _

_–_Quizá. Al menos en ellos puedo estar con ella- el moreno se justificó.

–_Pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido- _Luna intentó hacerlo razonar.

Si alguien sabía de sueños fugases era él, ya que su estancia en el bosque del Dean fue eso, un sueño, que repetía aun estando despierto. Tan repentino se terminó que no le dio tiempo de guardar un recuerdo duradero, el recuerdo del sabor de Hermione.

–_La ves cuando cierras tus ojos- _Harry abrió velozmente sus verdes orbes_,_ no notó el momento en que los cerró-, sé que tienes miedo, pero_ quizá un día entiendas el por qué todo lo que tocas muere. _

El Gryffindor se sintió agredido ante la aseveración de la alocada chica, a pesar de que era verdad. Quizá Luna volvió a utilizar legeremancia para averiguar aquel miedo. Aquel miedo de perder todo lo que amaba, lo venía persiguiendo desde que tenía memoria y aunque muchas veces Hermione se había hartado de repetirle que no era más que una sugestión, él no podía evitar que todas las muertes: sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks o Fred, fueran la cruz que él creía debía cargar. Y tal vez, una minúscula parte de su ser temía que ella sufriera de la 'maldición' que lo aquejaba, simplemente su vida se terminaría si Hermione Granger no estuviera en ella.

–A caso quieres pasar el resto de tus días _mirando al techo en la oscuridad-_ Luna seguía con su discurso. Harry seguía sin decir palabra alguna-_. _Quieres seguir teniendo_ el mismo viejo y vacío sentimiento en tu corazón. _

Era cierto, que cada prolongado tiempo lejos de la castaña se sentía solo, sin importar cuanta gente estuviera en la misma habitación, sentía que algo le era arrebatado. Cuando se peleaban, él no podía estar ni un solo día enojado con ella, se desesperaba por no poder escuchar su voz o su risa. Sin importar quién o cuál era el motivo, Harry siempre daba el primer paso a la reconciliación.

_–Porque el amor llega lentamente y se va tan rápido._ Por eso Harry, si estás seguro de amarla ayúdame- suplicaba la chica

Cada palabra de Luna hacía mella en él. Claro que la amaba, pero destruir la felicidad de ella, no era la respuesta, al menos no para él. Harry trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Ron, si él fuera el que estuviera a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida, mataría al infeliz que intentara destruir su dicha y el moreno no quería ser ese desgraciado, no deseaba destruir los sueños de toda una vida. Además, Luna tenía razón en algo, el amor se va tan rápido como llega, así que, qué le aseguraba que los sentimientos por Hermione no eran sólo una obsesión, un deseo de lo prohibido, una ansiedad reprimida por no haberla besado. Pero ¿Y Qué tal si de verdad Hermione era el amor de su vida? Había pasado toda su vida ignorando aquel sentimiento, aquel que llevó tanto tiempo en florecer dentro de él, para que lo dejara ir sin más, para ver como se iba con otro.

–_La ves cuando caes dormido_- la Ravenclaw tomó el serio rostro de Harry entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos-_, pero nunca la tocas y nunca la retienes. _

Cada noche antes de caer en los brazos del sueño, su último pensamiento tenía que ver con la bruja, ya fuera por una llamada de ella preguntándole que tal había estado su día. En la cena, cuando él recordaba que habían pedido para el almuerzo. En los libros que leía antes de dormir, por recomendación de ella. Ver al molesto gato de sus vecinos invadir su terraza y no poder evitar pensar en las similitudes que aquel felino tenía con Crookshanks. En las últimas noches sus memorias eran sobre los delicados labios de ella, podía sentir su respiración, podía volver a sentir como la cálida boca de Hermione rozaba su fría nariz y cuando finalmente se animaba a terminar con la distancia, ella se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. Al parecer Luna estaba decidida a llevar al límite las capacidades del moreno.

– ¿Y sabes por qué? _Porque la amaste demasiado y te sumergiste demasiado profundo. _

Nunca se dio cuenta cuanto había caído por la castaña. Jamás imaginó que lo que sentía por ella pudiera llegar a ahogarlo, quizá porque la misma Hermione era su salvavidas, porque ella evitaba que se perdiera en las profundidades abismales de sus emociones, manteniéndolo a flote en el mundo real. ¿Y ahora cómo le haría para salir de su sofoco si ella era la razón de éste?

Las palabras de Luna cesaron, así como sus manos abandonaron el rostro del joven, en la ansiosa espera de una reacción por parte del 'niño que vivió', pero no hubo nada. Harry seguía buscando fuerzas para responder, pero no las hallaba. La rubia siguió a la expectativa por un largo tiempo, no quería presionarlo y que él la echara de su casa. Esa era su única oportunidad de tenerlo de su lado, no debía estropearlo. Las respiraciones de ambos magos, mezcladas con el ruido de las bocinas de los autos, eran lo que invadía los oídos de los jóvenes. Aún Harry mantenía el vaso en sus manos, apretándolo, con miedo a que este volviera a caer. La Lovegood, por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, se desesperó. No sabía quién a prendió de quién, si Harry Potter de Ronald Weasley, o viceversa, pero ambos gryffindors lograron destruir una de sus mejores virtudes, la paciencia.

–Eres un egoísta- Luna no pudo más y rompió el silencio.

– ¿Eh?- los esmeraldas ojos de Harry chocaron contra los furiosos grises de Luna.

– Ya que si no la amas, entonces siempre la usaste a tu beneficio. _Porque sólo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo, _¿cierto?

– ¡Claro que no!- El decir que él usaba a Hermione era la peor ofensa que jamás recibió.

–Claro que sí- la rubia cerró sus manos a manera de puño-. No había momento en el que ella te pusiera en segundo plano, en cambio tú, parecía que buscabas la manera de mantenerla lejos de ti.

Harry no dijo nada. Luna había decidido cambiar de estrategia, si el moreno no quería terminar de aceptar que Hermione era pieza indispensable en su vida, lo haría sentirse una rata, le haría darse cuenta del daño que se hacía al dejarla ir.

–Cuando irrumpimos en el ministerio, trataste de hacer las cosas a tu manera, la intentaste apartar y ¿qué pasó? Casi muere en aquella sala.

El ojiverde trataba de olvidar aquel evento, pero le era imposible. Recordar el cuerpo de Hermione inerte en aquel oscuro cuarto, pensar que estaba muerta lo inhabilitó. Desde aquel ataque juró que debía alejarla de las peleas e inclusive trato de hacer que se quedara en Hogwarts o que huyera, pero ella se empecinó a seguirlo, en todo momento, inclusive durante su caza de Horrocruxes.

–Debes darte cuenta Harry que _sólo extrañas el sol cuando empieza a nevar._

Ante la mención del fenómeno natural, su mente lo remontó a Godric's Hollow, al cementerio dónde compartió el momento más feliz y triste de su vida, aquel en el que se rencontraba con sus padres. Afortunadamente ella estaba ahí con él, ofreciéndole su hombro, su mano, su apoyo. Podía sentir la nieve sobre sus pies, sobre su cabeza descubierta. Desde ese día, el que Hermione lo acompañara cada año a la tumba de sus padres, se convirtió en una tradición.

–Y sé lo que piensas Harry, sé que tú crees que _sólo puedes saber que la amas, cuando la dejas ir- _la voz de Luna sonaba como la de un sabio de cien años-. Pero no es así, porque si la dejas ir quizá ya no vuelva.

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto Luna?- los ojos verdes ojos de Harry comenzaban a enrojecerse.

–_Sólo sabes que has estado en lo alto cuando estás en lo más bajo_- la ravenclaw ignoró su pregunta y siguió hablando-. ¿No es así?, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que se va a casar con otro?

–Que me muero- finalmente el gryffindor comenzaba a sincerarse.

–Recuerda Harry que los muertos no aman, ni odian y por lo que sabes_ sólo odias el camino, cuando extrañas tu hogar. _

Para el mago, en su camino siempre podía encontrarla y aquel camino siempre llevaba a su hogar, el cual era ella. Las piernas del moreno no daban para más. Sin proponérselo, se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la base del sofá. La ojigris aprovechó que las barreras habían sido derrumbadas, bajó a la altura de su amigo y dio la estocada final.

–S_ólo sabes que la amas, cuando la has dejado ir- _Luna usó la voz más dulce que tenía. Independientemente de su plan, le dolía la situación de su amigo-_… y entonces la dejas ir. ¿_Es ese tu plan?

El dolor en el pecho de Harry era tal que el sólo hecho de pensar en decir palabra alguna, lo lastimaba. El dejarla ir lo mataba, pero no sería tan egoísta para arruinar su vida.

–Perdón Luna, pero no puedo ayudarte, no debo.

La bruja planeaba gritarle e intentar una vez más, hasta que la sombra de dolor y tristeza de los ojos de Harry la detuvo. Se levantó y sacó su varita, lista para emprender la retirada. Y antes de irse le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

–Se nota que él es tu mejor amigo, ambos son unos cobardes que temen enfrentarse a su verdad. Si cambias de opinión puedes alcanzarme- le dio la espalda al moreno-. Y no olvides preguntarte; ¿De verdad la vas a dejar ir?

Harry no supo más de la ravenclaw, no supo nada de él mismo. No supo si durmió o pasó toda la noche en vela, sentado en el suelo, con la pregunta de Luna perturbándolo. Ver el mismo vaso vacío de la noche anterior le hizo comprender que de no deseaba eso para su vida, debía llenarlo, así fuera de rechazo y dolor, pero no dejaría que el aire fuera lo único dentro de él. Sin más se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y su varita, emprendió camino hacia el lugar de la boda. Él no impediría el matrimonio, él sólo iba a expresar sus deseos a la pareja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

Pido la misma disculpa que en las notas del fic Runa (**Siete días, 1440min, una canción.**) el cual si no han leído, los invito a que lo hagan, es un complemento (o al menos eso trato) de este fic. Así que los espero por allá.

Ahora, volviendo a las disculpas, sólo diré que los planes del fin de semana pasado se salieron de la nómina, pero estuvo bien, los disfrute.

Aclaraciones para este fic, la canción en la que me inspiré es '**Let her go' ** de **Passenger.** Es hermosa T.T y bueno decidí usar la 'versión' en español, que de hecho es una traducción mía, así que disculpen si no es perfecta u.u  
Las letras en **cursiva** son los lyrics (en español) de la canción, así que no estoy muy segura que tan bien quedó.

Pero en fin espero que hayan disfrutado, y a ver en que termina. Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias o dudas por review o twitter: Leay93

:)


End file.
